In supermarkets and the like, when affixing fixed price labels with a specified price to commodities such as prepared foods or boxed lunches, a clerk or the like issues a plurality of fixed price labels at a time using a label printer, and affixes the plurality of fixed price labels one by one to the boxed lunches and the like arranged on a display table.
The label printer that issues such fixed price labels is described in Patent Literature 1 below. A liner label is used in the label printer. Print contents and the number of labels to be issued are reserved in association with each of a plurality of commodities, so that a reserved number of printed labels can be continuously issued for each of the reserved commodities. When a clerk or the like performs the affixing work, the clerk makes the label printer continuously issue a reserved number of fixed price labels for each of the reserved commodities.